


Welcome to the SMP School!

by the_one_n_only_54



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All of them are teachers, Art Teacher Nihachu, Coach Sapnap, Dream is very good with kids, Dream teaches the kids in elementary school, Dyslexic Toby Smith | Tubbo, Humor, Inspired by the book "Fish In A Tree", Jack Manifold and Slimecicle are Middle School kids, Light Angst, MCYT as a family, Music Teacher Wilbur Soot, School Principle Philza Minecraft, Teacher AU, Teacher Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Teacher Fundy, Teacher GeorgeNotFound, Teacher HBomb, Tommy Tubbo Ranboo and Purpled are in Elementary, mr. wastaken, school au, teacher technoblade, wholesome fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_n_only_54/pseuds/the_one_n_only_54
Summary: Inspired by Mr. WasTaken and the book "Fish In A Tree" :)---Two best friends enter the last year of elementary school, and Tubbo is absolutely petrified. He'd often been labeled as a troublesome child in his earlier grades because he couldn't read (well... it really wasn't his fault), but little did he know this year was going to be a whole lot different.---Basically, a school AU where Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Purpled are elementary school kids, and they have a certain smiley-faced man as their teacher. The others are there, of course. Oh, and there's a whole lot of wholesome moments, slight angst, and fluff!(I think we all need a break from the SMP Lore)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo & Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo & Tubbo & Purpled, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 62
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. The concept of Mr. WasTaken brought quite a lot of inspiring fanarts, and my brain just hooked itself onto them. Then somebody tweeted out a concept of the MCYT as school teachers and students and my brain went "Ok that's it, we need to get this shit out".  
> This might be part of my "Pog Fics That I Start But Never Finish" (damn, I think I should make that a Series), but I'm gonna write this anyways.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't have Dyslexia, so my interpretation may be off!
> 
> Won't hold y'all off any longer, feel free to start reading my potential masterpiece(/j)/disaster!
> 
> (Check the endnotes for their ages and jobs!)

First day of 5th grade. And Tubbo was pretty much shitting his pants.

He'd never had a good reputation with the teachers. Not because he wasn't smart, not because he didn't understand things. No, because he couldn't read.   
He wasn't illiterate or anything- he understood English just fine. But the problem lay on the pages (and his brain). 

Tommy had told him that for other kids, words stood still on the page for them to read. He wished he could imagine that, but he never could, because the words never stayed still for him. They'd move like little black beetles, doing a little wave on the pages as people did during the Super Bowl, going up in the air and then coming down with a whoosh, too quick for him to read. Sometimes they'd break up, like incomplete ladders, puzzles he had to fill in. Either way, it was never easy. And it was never right.

Tommy was the only one who understood it, even though he could read normally. Whenever he had difficulty reading or pronouncing, he always helped him. During assignments, he'd do his work for him whenever he couldn't. And he stood up for him. Always did. Against the teachers who yelled at him, or kids who made fun of him- Tommy was like his very own big brother even though Tubbo was the one elder by a few months.

_But he was nervous, so very nervous... the classes changed this year, there would be new students in his class... Tommy was there with him but what if the other kids hate him again? What if the teachers got mad again? Was he gonna pass elementary? Was it possible to fail elementary? Would he be the first one to ever fail elementary?_

"Hey, you good Tubbo?" A voice cut through the train of thoughts in his head, and Tubbo blinked. Next to him was a worried-looking Tommy waving a hand in his face, brow slightly crinkled with concern. Tubbo looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah. Absolutely splendid!"

Tommy snorted. "I know when you're nervous, Big Law. Your eyebrows do that scrunchy thing."  
Big Law was a nickname that Tommy had established for him- Tommy was big on nicknames. They used to hang out at each other's houses and often play pretend, and their latest fascination had been with running a pretend-government call L'Manburg. Tubbo often role-played as president, standing on sofas and giving speeches as though he were on stage, which earned him that name.

Tubbo frowned. "Scrunchy thing?"

"Yeah," Tommy then reached out and tapped a finger between Tubbo's eyes, which caused him to blink. "See, you did it again."

Tubbo smiled. "You've been spending way too much time with me."

"Ehhh, I'm sort of stuck with you, not like I have an option."

"Hey!"

Both of them bickered as they walked into their school- The SMP. It was a grand school, with elementary, middle, and high school buildings. The principal was Phil Watson, the founder of the school itself. Tubbo had been here since kindergarten, and that's when he had met Tommy. He still remembered that day as clearly as if it were yesterday.

\---

_"Behave well!" His mom said amiably, waving him goodbye as she walked out. Toby wasn't as excited as her. He wanted to stay with his Mom instead of going to some... room with people he didn't know._

_He tried calling for her, but his mother had already left in their old Ford, only fumes left behind. Toby gave a quiet sigh, and made his way into the classroom. There were a lot of kids of his age, laughing and giggling and squealing. Toby didn't like the sound that much- he wanted to sleep, and he wanted his Mom. Reluctantly, he roamed around._

_The teacher was in a conversation with a parent, who was holding the hand of another boy. This boy had bright blond hair and blue eyes, and was staring at him with keen interest. His look wasn't creepy, but that of curiousness. Toby gave him a small wave, which he returned with a huge smile and a wave back. Toby smiled too._

_He toured around the room, looking at the bright colors and shapes and cut-outs stuck on the walls and on the floors. There were toys and play-dough, bricks and crayons, all scattered around the room as kids played with them or drew shapes on big pieces of paper. But one design caught his eye. On the left wall was a yellow cutout, a figure with black stripes, and Tubbo felt his eyes widen. Bees! He loved bees! He immediately ran up to it, fixated at its bright color and tracing its edges with his fingers._

_"You like bees?" a voice said from behind him, and he jumped in surprise. He turned to see the same blond boy looking at him._

_"Y-yeah, they're my favorite!" Toby replied, a bit nervous but enthusiastic all the same, and that's when the kid brightened up._

_"You're British too!" The kid exclaimed, and that's when Tubbo realized that the boy had the same accent as him._

_"Finally! Every kid I see is American, with their funny accents," the kid scrunched his nose when he said American, which made Tubbo laugh. "You're the first British kid I met!"_

_Toby opened his mouth to reply, but the kid beat him to it. "I'm Tommy by the way. Thomas actually, but it's too long, so just call me Tommy!"_

_Toby liked this kid. He was funny, and he spoke a lot, but it didn't annoy him like the other kids annoyed him._

_"_ _I'm Toby!" he replied happily. Then he thought for a second. "My mum calls me Tubbo, you can call me that too!"_

_" 'Ello Tubbo," Tommy said, grinning, putting out a hand to shake. Toby held it and shook, giggling as he did it. He felt like those bussy-men he saw on TV._

_This was nice. He found a friend!_

_\---_

"-anything bothers you, tell me okay?" Tommy was saying, and Tubbo was brought back to their conversation. "I'll beat up any kid who laughs at you, and maybe even the teachers if you want."

Tubbo gave a horrified laugh. "No, don't beat up teachers! Or anyone!"

Tommy huffed. "You never let me have fun," he grumbled.

Tommy always hated other kids and teachers, because they'd say something that was bad to Tubbo. He always said that he'd beat them up, but Tubbo would always strongly say no.

"No hitting anyone, Tommy," Tubbo said finally, and Tommy mumbled a "yeah, okay" as they trudged forward.

Tubbo hadn't realized, but he had been so lost in thoughts and conversation that he nearly missed his class. "Oh look, we're here!" he exclaimed, pulling Tommy's sleeve, who looked at the door.

"We're class 5C?" Tommy asked, and Tubbo signed. 

"Yes you dummy, didn't you pay attention to where the lady told us to go?"

"Nope," Tommy said cheerfully and strode into the room, leaving an exasperated Tubbo to follow him in.

As the door swung open and they walked in, Tubbo could see what his classroom looked like. It looked nothing like his kindergarten class had, of course- the colors always grew less, and the words more. There were many tables arranged in rows, with black plastic chairs behind them. There was a welcome poster mounted on a wall, with handprints and writing in sketch pens- the handprints were those of the earlier class of 5C that had been there. The class was much more decorated than Tubbo had expected, however- with light colors that didn't strain the eye but still gave the class a welcoming appearance. Something about the class felt different, and Tubbo immediately knew that this year was gonna be different.

"C'mon, we're early so we can find our seats!" Tommy said excitedly, dragging Tubbo along with him to a pair of seats in the front row. Kids were starting to fill into the room, and excited chatter was starting to build as friends met and found spots. Tubbo slung his bag behind his seat while Tommy threw his beside his table, and they both sat down. On the other side of Tubbo was a blonde-haired boy wearing a purple sweatshirt and matching sneakers, as he wrote something on his table with a pencil. The boy turned to notice him, and gave a smile, which Tubbo returned.

"Hey, my name's Grayson," the boy in purple said and Tubbo nodded.

"Mine's Tubbo, and my friend's Tommy," he replied as Grayson gave Tommy a wave. Tommy stared at him intently.

"Tommy, relax, he's not gonna be mean," Tubbo said, trying to reassure his friend who was now narrowing his eyes at Grayson. 

"Hey, I don't even know who you are, so why would I be mean to you?" the boy suddenly said, which made Tubbo halt. "Besides, it's the first day of grade 4, and I think I choose to make friends over enemies," Grayson replied coolly, to which Tommy's eyes widened, then his expression changed to a milder one.

"Sorry mate, didn't mean to be mean," Tommy said, and Grayson just gave a small smile. 

"No problem," he replied. "Misunderstandings happen. You wanna draw a truce now?"

Tubbo was amazed by how the boy was unfazed and cool to what just happen. He gave a nod.

"Truce."

Tubbo looked at Tommy, who gave a nod. Then he spoke.

"Hey, since we're gonna be friends, I have a few rules." Grayson gave a small frown, which transformed into an understanding look.

"Go ahead."

"Alright. Rule Number 1- you can't be mean to Tubbo. If you're mean to him, then we're done being friends. Understood?"

"Aye aye, captain." Tubbo couldn't help but smile at that bit. Tommy snickered as well, puffing his chest out to act as a captain.

"Okay, then Rule Number 2- you need a nickname."

That caught Grayson off-guard. "What?"

"You heard me," Tommy said with a shrug. "Everybody needs a nickname. Real names are long and boring."

Grayson quirked an eyebrow. "Uh... sure. Why not? What do you make of me?"

Tommy tapped his fingers on his chin. "Hmm, let's see... I can shorten Grayson to Gray, but you're definitely not the Gray kind, you like purple a lot," he said, gesturing to his clothes. "Okay, then you're gonna have to be Purpled."

Grayson blinked. "Purpled?"

"Purpled," Tommy repeated affirmatively.

_"Purpled?"_

"Yep."

"Ok, c'mon now, take some time to think of a nickname..."

"Why?"

"Because I can't be _Purpled!"_

"Why not?"

 _"Because..."_ Grayson tried desperately, but couldn't respond as he opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. Tubbo was definitely not sniggering behind his hand.

"See? You can't think of any defect in my nickname. It's a masterpiece."

_"I can't be a color-"_

"I christen thou as Purpled."

Grayson- no, _Purpled_ spluttered as Tubbo finally broke into a fit of laughter. Purpled turned to him, eyes signaling him to help him out, but Tubbo shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he giggled. "You're Purpled now."

Purpled rest his head as Tommy guffawed, and Tubbo beamed. _Looks like this year wasn't going to be that bad._

They were all laughing now, reluctance forgotten as they bonded. At first glance, Purpled looked like a serious kid. But as they laughed together, Tubbo realised how infectious his laugh really was.

Then the door swung open, and it was miraculous how quick a noisy classroom could quieten up.

The door opened to reveal a man, who then walked in. Tubbo kept his eyes on him as he made his way to the teacher's desk. The man was fairly tall, almost as tall as Mr. Soot (one of Tubbo's favorite teachers). He had wavy blond hair that was a little darker than Tommy's, looking like gold under the light. He had olive green eyes that matched the shirt he wore, sleeves neatly rolled up to his elbows and tucked into a black formal pant. He had a white tie that was covered with something that Tubbo couldn't decipher from that angle and held a laptop under one arm as he walked forward. A board marker peaked out from the pocket of his pant. But that's not what caught Tubbo's eye. What really made him look was the mask he was wearing- a plain white face mask that covered his face from under the bridge of his nose, with something made on it.

The man set down his laptop on the desk and turned to face the class, and that's when Tubbo could properly see him. His white tie was covered in smiley faces, and his mask had a smile that was drawn upon it with a marker. His face, despite being partially covered, looked approachable and friendly. Looks like this guy wasn't here to kidnap them, then?

Tubbo could see his friends also staring at the man (teacher?) from his peripheral vision, as well has other kids. 

The man then raised a hand and gave them a small two-finger salute, and that peaked Tubbo's interest even more. He'd never seen a teacher like this. He saw the corner of the teacher's eyes crinkle- he seemed to be smiling.

"Hello," the man said in a warm yet bright tone, that reminded Tubbo of sunshine. He straightened up.

"My name is Mr. WasTaken, and I'm your teacher for this year."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. WasTaken.
> 
> That's all I give you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drumroll, please.  
> Looks like our favorite teacher has made an entrance, huh?
> 
> (2 chapters in 1 day? Pogggg)  
> (I have no idea how to write 10-year-olds help.)

Tubbo felt his heart give a small stutter.

_Well. So the teacher was here.  
_

The teacher didn't seem to narrow his eyes down at Tubbo and label him as an idiot, which made him feel slightly better. 

Mr. WasTaken gave the class an overall sweeping gaze, before leaning back against the table.

"Well, a new year means new faces, which means an introduction round is called for."

_Introductions had to be the most boring part of each year._

"However, this year, we're not doing it the old boring way."

Tubbo frowned.

_Huh?_

The teacher seemed to get the confusion on his (and the other students') face, because he elaborated.

"Every year, the kid from the left stands up and gives an introduction about themselves, where they live, what they like, blah blah blah, then the next person goes, and so on. That, in my opinion, is fairly boring. And boring is a big-no in my classes."

"So today we're doing something new."

Tubbo watched curiously as Mr. WasTaken reached into his pocket to pull out a... ball. It was a rubber ball, slightly bigger than a marble, and bright lime green- a color hard to miss. He threw the ball up in the air and caught it with one hand.

"See this?" he said, holding the ball between his thumb and index finger. "I'm going to throw this to any random person in the class, and whoever gets it needs to give a brief introduction of themselves- their name, and any cool fact about themselves. Then, once they're done, they throw the ball to someone else."

Tubbo leaned forward in his seat. Yeah... this teacher was definitely like none of the others.

"Now remember," Mr. WasTaken said in a tone of importance. "It's a tiny ball. Which means you have to pay attention to where and who it is going to." Mr. WasTaken eyes sparkled. "I wouldn't want any of you accidentally swallowing it, would I? Getting fired on my first day would suck."

The class gave a small laugh, and Tubbo could feel the tension in the room go down noticeably. 

It was his first day too? Tubbo looked at his teacher carefully. He didn't see any sign of nervousness on the man. Then, Mr. WasTaken's gaze fell on him, and Tubbo froze.

_Oh shit, was he staring?_

Mr. WasTaken's eyes had a look of mischief in them as he maintained his eye contact. He lifted his ball slowly.

"Ready?" he said. "Set? _Hut!"_

Then he threw the ball to the left.

The ball went to some unexpecting girl in the 3rd row, who gave a small squeal of surprise.

Tommy looked at him, bubbling with excitement. "Did you see that?! He was looking at you, but he threw the ball to the left! That's so fudging pog!"

"He said _hut,"_ Purpled noted, smiling a little. "Isn't that football?"

The girl who received the ball started to get up, seat screeching against the floor but Mr. WasTaken held up his hand.

"Ah-ah!" he said. "No need for that! It's your first day, take it easy." His tone sounded like he was smiling.

Tubbo saw the girl pause hesitantly, then drop onto her seat.

"Uh, hello," she said, slightly nervous. "My name's Susan, and uh, I play the violin."

Mr. WasTaken gave a small clap. "That's awesome, Susan!" he said encouragingly. "Well done!"

Susan gave a flustered smile. "T-thank you. Should I pass on the ball?"

"Go on!"

Susan looked around for a bit, before giving the ball a wobbly throw. The ball flew and landed somewhere to the right, bouncing between two seats. One of the boys leaned ahead and grabbed the ball before it bounced away, and the class gave another whoop.

"That was an awesome catch!" Mr. WasTaken said, his eyes big. "You play ball?"

"Yeah, baseball," the boy said, grinning. "My name's Dylan by the way."

The ball continued to pass around, going from student to student, as everyone gave their introduction. Someone would give a weak pass once in a while, and the class would scramble of their seats to get it. Mr. WasTaken would get them to settle down when things would get a little chaotic, but Tubbo could see he was enjoying it.

"My name's Grayson," Purpled said at one point when he received the ball. "And I made 2 new friends who gave me the weirdest nickname I've ever heard."

"Oh?" Mr. WasTaken said, interested "What would that be?"

Purpled scrunched up his nose. _"Purpled."_ The other kids in the class laughed.

Mr. WasTaken gave a small snort. "Purpled?" he repeated.

"That's what I said!"

The teacher tilted his head a bit to the side. "Well... I can see where they're coming from," he said with a small shrug. "You are wearing purple after all."

"Exactly what I said!" Tommy said indignantly. "You're the walking-talking ambassador of purple!" He gestured at Purpled's attire, which consisted of his purple hoodie, black jeans, purple sneakers, and a purple bag that hung from his chair.

Purpled threw the ball at Tommy, aiming for his head, but he caught it before it hit him, causing him to huff a breath from his nose.

"Thank you for that _completely gentle throw,"_ Tommy said sarcastically, before turning to Mr. WasTaken. "My name's Tommy, and I give people awesome nicknames."

Purpled made a protesting noise as Mr. WasTaken laughed, his eyes squeezing shut. He looked at Purpled, who was sitting with a dejected look on his face, and walked over to him.

"Hey, I totally understand," he said. "My friends gave me the weirdest nickname too, probably crazier than yours, and it just stuck. They still call me that."

Purpled looked up. "Really?"

Mr. WasTaken nodded. "Yeah!"

"What is it?"

Mr. WasTaken laughed. "Maybe humiliate me sometime later."

Tommy looked at him. "Can we throw the ball to you?"

That caught the teacher by surprise, but then he nodded. "I mean, I did say you could throw it to anyone, and I'm technically part of this class too, so why not?"

Tommy grinned and tossed the ball over to Mr. WasTaken, who caught with a hand.

"Hmm, my name is Mr. WasTaken, and... what do I say about myself?"

"Your embarrassing nickname!" Tommy chirped in, to which Mr. WasTaken shook his head, no doubt smiling under his mask.

"Oh no... that won't happen anytime soon."

"C'mon Mr. WasTaken!" a kid hollered from behind. "It can't be that bad!"

"Yeah!" another kid spoke. "It can't be as bad as Pansy's! We call her Pant-sies!"

The class once again broke into chaos, kids laughing and shocked noises at the nickname, and Tubbo could hear Mr. WasTaken quietly snicker to himself.

"Alright!" he called out, and as if he were the conductor of an orchestra the whole class fell into law and order once again. 'Alright! You've convinced me! Your persuasion powers are way too strong for my mortal mind!"

"Ayy!" Tommy said, grinning. "Me gusta!"

"So..." Mr. WasTaken stretched it out. "My nickname is..." He pulled out the marker from his pocket and pointed it towards us. _"Drumroll please."_

We complied, drumming our desks with our hands. Tubbo really liked his teacher.

"It's Dream."

Tubbo gave a start. He... didn't expect that as a nickname.

"Dream?" Tommy said increduously. "What kind of a name is that?"

Mr. WasTaken flipped his marker in the air. "Well, it's DreamWasTaken to be exact. But I know, stupid, right?"

"DreamWasTaken?" Tubbo said. "Wait, so your real name isn't Mr. WasTaken?"

The teacher laughed and shook his head. "Of course not! What kind of a name is that?"

"So what is your name?" Purpled asked.

"My real name is Clay," Mr. WasTaken said, scratching the back of his neck. "Though I don't really prefer being called that."

Tommy nodded. "I got ya Mr. D. My name is Thomas, but it sounds a lot like Thomas the Tank Engine, which is why I choose Tommy."

"Ah," Mr. WasTaken said, nodding. Then he paused. "Wait, did you just call me Mr. D?"

Tommy shrugged. "I told you, I give people nicknames. Plus, Mr. WasTaken is too long for me."

Mr. WasTaken- now Mr. D- seemed to think over it. "Huh, Mr. D, never thought of that. I like it."

Tommy made a noise of pride from besides him, content on being vouched for. 

Tubbo had many questions- where did this nickname come from, why did he not like his real name, why did he wear a mask- but he knew that they weren't going to be answered anytime that day.

"Well," Mr. D said. "I do need to pass the ball on now- introductions still remain." He turned to look at Tubbo for the second time. "Catch!"

The ball, this time, did come to him, and he caught it. The ball was a little heavier than he expected, and Tubbo turned it over to see something written on the ball. _Oh no... not words...  
_ But then he realised that it wasn't a word. He squinted to see a smile looking back at him.

"Hey," a voice said gently, and Tubbo looked up to see Mr. D looking at him gently. _Oh right, introduction._

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Tubbo said, his voice suddenly shrivelling up. He didn't know why, but being under direct attention made him very nervous. He mustered the courage to speak up.

"Uh, my name is Toby, but you can uh, call me Tubbo," he started, and Mr. D gave an encouraging _'go on'_ look.

"And, uh, I like bees a lot."

Mr. D did that puppy thing again- tilting his head to a side. "Bees?"

"Yeah," Tubbo said. Mr. D maintained a constant eye contact with him, gaze never wavering, but the more Tubbo looked the less afraid he felt to speak. His teacher's green eyes felt more comforting than judgemental. He spoke, this time with more confidence. "Yeah, I like bees a lot. They're yellow and bright, and I like bright colors." _because they're not dark and black like the squiggly letters on a page that he could never read._ He didn't say that, of course.

"That's quite interesting," Mr. D said, nodding and the corner of his eyes crinkling. "Because I'm afraid of bees."

Tubbo blinked in surprise. "Afraid of bees?" he said, to which Mr. D nodded. "But... how? They're so cute and fuzzy!"

Mr. D gave a shrug. "I don't know, they just don't sit right with me I suppose." Then he smiled once again. "I guess you're just more brave than me."

The teacher straightened up, gaze moving away and sweeping the class. "Everybody's done, I suppose?"

The class was chattering once again, responding with a united "Yes, Mr. D!", but Tubbo was busy in his thoughts.

 _Brave._ Mr. D called him brave. No one had ever called him brave before.

If only Mr. D knew how much words scared him.

Then the bell rung and rose Tubbo from his thoughts.

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Mr. D said, turning around to look at the clock hanging from the wall, which showed the arms pointing at 9 hours and 30 minutes. School had started at 9:10am. Had it been 20 minutes already?

"I didn't expect it to go by that fast," Mr. D said, laughing. Tubbo was learning that Mr. D liked to laugh quite a lot. He then turned to the class once again, hands spread to his sides. "Well then, off you go!"

The class leaped to their feet, talking and chattering and pushing and bustling, making a beeline for the doors. Tubbo felt a finger poke on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Tommy and Purpled standing and waiting for him.

"C'mon Bee, we need to get to the cafeteria," Tommy said, ruffling his hair. Tubbo smiled.

"You go on, I'll come in just a minute," he said, standing up with them. Purpled and Tommy frowned, but shrugged.

"We're waiting right outside then," Tommy said, walking towards the door with Purpled. He gave Tubbo on last look before going out with the swarm of kids.

Tubbo waited for the class to empty out, then walked over to Mr. D, who now by himself at the desk and opening a drawer. He looked up to see Tubbo with a surprised expression on his face.

"Oh, hi Tubbo!" he said kindly. "Do you need help finding the cafeteria?"

"Oh, no, nothing of that sorts," Tubbo said, knotting his fingers together. "I just wanted to... ask something."

Mr. D paused. "Shoot, kid." 

"I just..." Tubbo could see his knuckles turn white. "It's your first day today?"

His teacher gave a nod. "Technically, it's my first time being a proper teacher. I was a substitute before, actually." He looked at Tubbo properly. "Why do you ask?"

Tubbo stared at his shoes, then looked up at Mr. D. "How were you so confident? Aren't you afraid?"

Tubbo wasn't sure why he was asking him that, but right now his brain seemed to do the talking.

Mr. D stayed silent for a while, for quite a while, and Tubbo wondered for the 2nd time that day if he messed up his chance with the only teacher who seemed to like him. But Mr. D broke the silence.

"I'll admit, I was very nervous, and still am," he said. "I had no idea how today would go, what would happen, and whether either my first day would be a great success... or a huge muck-up."

"It was definitely a success," Tubbo said with finality, to which Mr. D gave him a grateful look.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," he said warmly. "But even if it didn't, I would still try. Because I believe that there is always an opportunity for success. And no matter how scared you are to try," Mr. D's eyes seemed to look into Tubbo's soul. "There is always a brave part, buried deep inside."

His teacher seemed to suddenly perk up, then turned in his chair to dig something out of his drawer. He then whipped back with a sheet in hand

_Oh no. No no no. Please don't make me read something._

But Mr. D put his fingers on the sheet and peeled out what seemed like a... sticker? That was a sticker alright. He then looked at Tubbo.

"Give me your hand," he said, holding the sticker, and Tubbo, in a confused state, complied. Then, Mr. D stuck the sticker on the back of his hand.

"That," Mr. D said. "Is to remind you that there's always a strong part inside you, no matter how afraid you are."

Tubbo looked at the sticker, white with a white smile on it. He kept looking at it, eyes moving from one dot to the second, then the curve underneath.

He looked up at Mr. D, who was looking at him with serious eyes. He nodded.

Mr. D's eyes crinkled. "Now, you should head off for breakfast before your time runs out. I heard it's Waffle Monday."

Tubbo nodded again and walked out of the class. 

He had never felt more special before.

\---

"What were you doin' in there?" Tommy asked as soon as he walked out.

"Eh, nothing," Tubbo said, ignoring the puzzled expression on his friends' faces. "Now let's go, Mr. D said there's waffles."

Purpled looked at him for a moment, as if trying to figure him out, before nodding. "Alright then, let's go."

Tommy slung an arm around Tubbo's shoulder. "We follow your lead, Big Law."

Tubbo knew this year was going to be different.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small q for yall-

This isn't a chapter y'all! I just need to ask a question before we continue

(ik, we're not even 2 chapters in but this is important for the story. sorry guys...)

So, there are schools where a single teacher teaches multiple subjects before middle school (homeroom teacher). But there are other schools (I've been to one) that have separate teachers for separate subjects from Grade 5 itself.

So would you guys want me to have Mr. WasTaken to teach all of them, or would you like separate teachers? I feel that separate teachers bring more variety to the story. I asked my friends bout this one and I have a tie in opinions.

What do u guys think? Depending on ur answer, I'll proceed w/ my next chapter and release it asap! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just 3 friends goofing around, really  
> This took much longer than it shoul've...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like pretty much everybody chose the option for separate teachers to initiate more chaos, so that's what u get!  
> My ADHD never lets me focus on stuff, which is the reason I'm never able to finish what I start, but I received many lovely comments telling me how much they like this, and just for yall imma do my best to finish this! I'm sorry that this is more of a filler chapter, but I promise I'll get out a proper one after this!  
> I present thou with Chapter 3!
> 
> (Jack Manifold and Charlie Slimecicle make an entrance!)

Breakfast went well. Turns out that waffles are one thing that the school decided not to fudge up, and they actually tasted pretty fine (as fine as school food could get, that is). And there were also boiled eggs and chocolate milk. Weird combination.

Purpled decidedly got his own food, claiming that he'd rather eat a sock than touch anything from the cafeteria _(fair enough)._

Tubbo watched as Purpled put his lunchbox on the table _(were lunchboxes still a thing?),_ and he felt his heart go up a little as he saw the design of a Creeper on the box.

"You play Minecraft?" he asked enthusiastically, as Purpled popped open the lid to pull out a... sandwich. Of sorts. Tubbo had no idea what that thing was.

Purpled's eyebrows went up. "Hell yeah! You play it too?" At Tubbo's nod, he brightened up. "Finally, someone who doesn't call it a 'nerd game'..."

"'Nerd game'?" Tommy scoffed. "Minecraft's for the legends, boys. Tubbo and I stay up every frickin' night playing that shit! Speaking of 'shit'..." Tommy jabbed at what Purpled was holding. "What the hell is that?"

Purpled frowned, then looked down at what he was holding. 'What, this?" At Tommy and Tubbo's questioning faces, he responded in amazement. "You don't know what this is?

"Enlighten us."

'Dude, it's a taco."

 _A... what?_ "I'm sorry, a what now?" Tubbo said, confused, and Purpled's eyebrows went even higher. 

"Are you being serious right now? You don't know what a taco is?" At seeing befuddled faces, Purpled continued, "Taco Bell? _'Boy's got his free taco'?_ Viva La Mexico?"

Tommy shook his head. "Look, I dunno if you've either been spending way too much time with Big Q-" Tubbo gave a quick mutter of _'He means Quackity, the Spanish Teacher'_ to Purpled.

"- throwing Mexico around and all, or a... 'ta-ko' is sponsoring you, but no. No idea what a ta-ko is." Tommy sounded really funny when he said taco, and it made Tubbo snigger.

 _"Ta-ko,"_ he parroted. Tommy grinned.

_"Ta-ko."_

Purpled gave an eye-roll, but was smiling as well. "You British guys sound weird when you say taco. But in all seriousness, tacos are epic. You gotta try one."

"Ay, British superiority here, American lad. L'manburg all the way. Also, can I try a ta-ko?" Tommy tried to take the taco from Purpled's hands, who slapped at Tommy's prying fingers.

"Hell no, that's my taco. You eat your abbed-pancakes."

Tubbo gave a small choke on his waffles. _"Abbed-pancakes?"_

Purpled shrugged. "Well, that's what a waffle technically is- a pancake with abs that are also convenient syrup-holders."

Tommy gave Purpled an approving look. "I like you. Maybe the first American who I won't be considering kicking in the nuts."

 _"Tommy!"_ Tubbo squawked, while Purpled simply laughed.

"Glad to be British Approved™," he said, grinning. He held out a hand, which Tommy accepted, and they shook. Tubbo stared.

"What am I witnessing," he wondered allowed. "And did you just trademark being British approved?"

"Apparently so, yes," Purpled confirmed.

"And what you had witnessed was a truce between 2 nations," Tommy added. "L'manburg now accepts foreign partnerships."

"Big words, T," Tubbo said with a grin. He could see Purpled look a little confused.

"What's a... Manburg? Is that what you called it?" he asked.

" _L_ 'Manburg," Tommy emphasized. "Don't forget the L."

"It's basically a little nation we've started," Tubbo elaborated. "Me and Tommy. We have proper rules and everything." Then his eyes widened. "You can join too!"

"We're also starting a drug cartel," Tommy chimed in happily, while cutting his waffle. Purpled stared, while Tubbo massaged the space between his eyes.

"No, we're not Tommy," he said calmly.

"I'm thinking of a lot of things to add in it, actually!" Tommy continued as though he hadn't heard Tubbo. "Maybe we can start with crack," he said, ticking it off his fingers. "Pot. He-"

Tubbo picked up the boiled egg that was on Tommy's plate and stuffed it in Tommy's mouth.

" _Mm-fmh-gh-bleughah!"_ Tommy said (well, not quite 'said', the stuff that came out of his mouth sounded more like enchanting table language) as he coughed out the egg. _"What the fudge, Tubbo?!"_

"Like I said," Tubbo said, smiling sweetly at Purpled. "No drugs."

Purpled gave an incredulous laugh. "You're actually the mom over here," he said, palming his eyes and looking back up at Tubbo. "Oh god. You're the mom... and Tommy's the child."

Tubbo wrinkled his nose at that, while Tommy gave mild, totally non-concerning chokes. "Nay, that would just be weird. But yes, Tommy is the child here."

"I'm a man!" Tommy protested, mostly recovered from being egg-gagged _(egg-gagged? is that a thing?)_.

"You're a child, TommyInnit."

"TommyInnit?" Purpled asked. "That's his name?"

"Not my actual name, a pog nickname," Tommy said. "Tommy, Innit? Get it?" At which Purpled shook his head, muttering _you're so cheesy._ "Also, Tubbo, I would argue with you about being a man, which I _am,_ but I'm still recovering from being assaulted by an egg."

"I didn't _assault_ you with an egg, I put it in your mouth. Plus, you could just swallow it."

"I can't just _swallow_ a boiled egg, Tubbo."

Tubbo blinked. "Yes you could."

Tommy stared. "No... I couldn't. Eggs can't just be swallowed."

"They can!"

"They can't."

"They can, and I'll prove it." Tubbo stated firmly. With that, ignoring the mystification on the faces of both his friends, Tubbo picked up the boiled egg from his own plate.

"Egg," he said, holding it up. Then, he brought next to his mouth. "Mouth."

Then he opened wide, and,

_"Nyom."_

As he swallowed the egg _(what was so hard 'bout that?),_ he saw Tommy experience the 7 stages of grief while screaming _"What the fuck Tubbo!"_ and Purpled completely lose it, and he smiled.

This felt nice. Not worrying about being made fun of every second, not watching his words every time he spoke, not digging his nails into his palms to stop himself from losing it everytime he saw the ingredients written behind a ketchup bottle, or words on a desk. It felt to have friends who had your back. His eyes caught the white sticker on the back of his hand, and his smile widened. It felt nice to have a teacher who didn't shun him away, too.

This felt nice. 

_**\---** (pov change y'all) **\---**_

In the span of less than two hours, Grayson had made two brand-new friends, been christened with an abomination of a nickname (...which may or may not have started to grow on him.) _(nobody had to know that-),_ met an awesome teacher (couldn't emphasis enough on that), find out that he wasn't the only one who played Minecraft, watch 2 British boys butcher the pronunciation of a Mexican delicacy, be British Approved with a trademark, be invited to be part of a nation that encouraged drugs, watch Mother assault Child with an egg, then witness Tubbo frickin' _breath in_ a boiled egg.

This was _crazy._

This was crazy, yet... he found this okay. Alright, more than okay- he found this amazing. While watching Tubbo grin and watch Tommy rest his head on the table _oh-so-gently_ on the table, Purpled felt something inside him shift, and he just... laughed. 

He was laughing, because now he was stuck with 2 idiots, and he didn't hate it. These two were better than any friends he'd ever had, and it hadn't even been the end of breakfast.

"I think you guys are pretty cool," he simply stated midst chaos, and both boys looked at him. He didn't know why he said that, but he couldn't take it back now, and he didn't feel like taking it back either.

"You're pretty cool too, Purpled," Tubbo said, smiling softly. 

"British Approved™," Tommy said, with that chirpy grin of his, and they were laughing again.

_\--- (back to bee boy's pov) ---_

Breakfast was over, and they were all rushing out of the cafeteria. Tubbo would want to describe the kids as a swarm of bees, but it fell more into pushing and screeching gazelles. He was a little short for his age, and that made it a tad harder to navigate through the room swarming with bodies. His friends, on the other hands, were pretty much pillars, their height a little above the average height for a 10 year old. Tubbo had nicknamed Tommy as Big Ben once.

_"But my name isn't Ben," Tommy reasoned. "I'm not gonna take the name of some random bloke."_

_"What do you wanna be then?" Tubbo asked, at which Tommy crossed his arms and grinned._

_"I'll be," he stated, puffing out his chest for the effect. "Big Man."_

_Tubbo snorted. "I hate to break it to you, but you aren't a man."_

_"I am!"_

_"TommyInnit, you are a child."_

Tubbo snorted at the memory, and would've reminiscened for a bit more if it weren't for getting shoved to the side by shoulders. He snapped out of his head and looked to his side to see kids bustling forwards, trying to get out of the cafeteria. But he...

He didn't see Tommy or Purpled.

There were several blond heads, but none of them were clad in purple or wore a white t-shirt with red sleeved. He whilred around, trying to get on his toes and find his friends, but he couldn't see anything except heads.

"Tommy?" he called out, fear gripping his chest a little. "Purpled?"

Another shoulder shoved him, and Tubbo snatched his hand towards himself, trying to get away from the crowd and into open space. He rubbed the back of his hand, then felt something weird. He looked down, and his eyes widened.

The sticker. The smiley sticker.

It wasn't there.

Fear had now completely tightened around his heart, like a noose. "No no no no," he muttered, now eyes focused on the floor, eyes sitting wildly trying to search for it. "No nonono."

He lost the sticker. Mr. D's sticker. He lost Tommy and Tubbo. He couldn't find them. He couldn't find it. He couldn't find them. He couldn't it. _He-_

"Hey, kid!" A voice called out and Tubbo whirled, eyes wide and frantic, and his gaze fell upon 2 boys. Middle school kids, by the look of it. Tubbo felt the noose tighten.

_Oh god, please don't bully me now. Not right now._

"Kid?" the voice asked again, and Tubbo forced himself to look at their faces. One of them wore black framed glasses with a radioctive-green t-shirt, and the other had... were those 3D glasses? Tubbo forced himself to speak, but nothing came out.

"I-" he tried, but 3D Glasses beat him to it. "Are you lookin' for this?"

He held up something pinched between his thumb and index finger, and Tubbo looked at his hand to see... the sticker. And his heart relaxed. _It wasn't gone, it was still there._

"It got stuck to my sleeve," 3D Glasses explained, smiling. "Then I heard you calling out and I figured it was your's."

"Thank you," Tubbo said, and it came out like a whisper. Acid T-Shirt shook his head.

"Kid, you look pale like a sheet. We're not gonna beat you up, y'know?" he said, with a light-hearted smile. Tubbo responded with a shaky one.

"N-no, it's not that, I just... got a little confused because I couldn't see my friends and then the sticker was gone and then-" _Okay, he was rambling._

"Hey, hey, deep breaths," 3D Glasses said, rubbing his back, and Tubbo breathed. "There we go. That's it."

Tubbo looked at him. "Thank you," he repeated, his voice no longer a whisper.

"No problem, my dude," 3D Glasses said, grinning. "I'm Jack, by the way. Jack Manifold. And this guy right here is Charlie," he said, nudging Acid T-Shirt. Then he turned over the sticker in his hand, and his smile widened.

"So, Mr. WasTaken, huh?" he said, lightly shouldering Tubbo. "You got pretty awesome luck this year."

"You know him?" Tubbo asked, surprised, and both the kids laughed.

"Know him?" Green T- no, Charlie said. "Kid, he's the coolest teacher there is in this school! We had him last year, and trust me, I've never learnt things better in my life!"

"Hey, Slimey, remember whenever he'd laugh?" Jack said to his friend, who gave a vigorous nod.

"I wouldn't call that a laugh, Manifold. The man was the definition of a tea-kettle. It's a wonder he's got any lungs left." And they laughed once more. Tubbo could feel the fear subside, and a small smile spread on his face. 

"He sounds like a really cool teacher," Tubbo said, and Charlie patted his back.

"You've got it lucky this year, kid. But lucky for us, we aren't exactly missing the fun either," he said, smirking at Jack, who frowned, but then sniggered, catching on to whatever Charlie meant.

"He teaches middle school as well?" Tubbo asked, and Jack shook his head.

"Well... not _exactly..."_ he started, before chuckling again. Catching Tubbo's confused face, he elaborated. "One of out teacher's is Mr. Davidson. We call him Mr. NotFound because he has a habit of sleeping in during his classes and missing them. He's pretty good, too. Point is, Mr. WasTaken visits our class pretty often- because he wants a marker or whatsoever." He leaned in and whispered, as though he was telling top-secret information.

"But we all know that he's got a..." a goofy smile appeared on his face, and he wiggled his eyebrows. _"Thing for him."_

 _"And it's the other way back too,"_ Charlie chimed in. _"You seen Gogy's face whenever he comes?"_

Tubbo's eyes widened. _"They like each other?"_ he said, automatically whispering.

Jack pulled back. "Well, they never admit that," he said in a normal voice, grin still intact. "But we ain't dumb."

"Coach Sapnap ships it too," Charlie said, chortling. "He's Mr. WasTaken's best friend." he added, clarifying Tubbo's silent doubt.

"Do a job for us," Jack said, clapping Tubbo on the back. "Whenever Mr. NotFound visits your class, and that will be happening pretty soon, make sure to," he did the eyebrow wiggle again. "Monkey around."

Tubbo grinned. "Aye aye, captain." Both the older kids mirrored the look on his face.

"I like this kid," Charlie stated. "Also, calling you _kid'_ s getting a bit tiring. You got a name?"

"Call me Tubbo," he said, and Charlie nodded.

"A'ight, Tubbo," he said, and took the sticker from Jack's hand. "Here," he said, presenting it to Tubbo. "This belongs to ya."

Tubbo took it, looking at the smile once more before sticking it to his hand again, right where Mr. D had put it.

"Now be on your way, merry gentleman," Jack chortled, and Charlie sang along with him. "Off you be!"

Tubbo turned to the other side, laughing. Those two were actual crackheads.

 _So, 3 new friends on the first day of school,_ he thought, as he made his way out of the cafeteria and to his class. _4, if you count Mr. D. 4 new friends. Pogchamp._ He'd tell Tommy and Purpled about Charlie and Jack and the intel he had collected.

But first, classroom. He didn't see the time-table for that day, so he had no idea what class he had now. Was Mr. D gonna be teaching them all the stuff, like they did back in Grade 4? He wasn't sure.

\---

He opened the room of his class, and the teacher standing over there most definitely wasn't Mr. D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that one cooking video Quackity did? The one with Tommy and Karl? Remember how Tommy had no idea what a 'taco' was? Yeah, I used that here.  
> Also, Tubbo just fucking swallowed that egg no joke.  
> Alsooo, yes 5th graders swear, turns out it's a thing and that I wasn't the only one who sweared in elementary school. Finally, I can write Tommy the way he's supposed to be written!
> 
> You guys wanna guess who the new teacher is?

**Author's Note:**

> Pog! A chapter down!  
> In case you've enjoyed this fic, feel free to leave a kudos! And comments make my day :)
> 
> Roles and Ages:  
> Tommy- Student in elementary school (Grade 5)- 10 years  
> Tubbo- Student in elementary school (Grade 5)- 10 years  
> Purpled- Student in elementary school- 10 years  
> Ranboo- to be revealed :)  
> Dream- Teacher in elementary school (Grade 5)- 21 years  
> BadBoyHalo- Teacher in elementary school (Grade 5)- 25 years  
> Sapnap- PE Coach for primary and middle school- 20 years  
> George- Computers teacher (coding etc.) for middle school (Grade 6)- 24 years  
> Technoblade- History teacher for primary school (Grade 5)- 21 years  
> HBomb- Science teacher for middle school (Grade 6)- 26 years  
> Wilbur- Music Teacher for elementary school (Grade 5)- 24 years  
> Fundy- English teacher for middle school (Grade 6)- 21 years  
> Quackity- Spanish Teacher for primary and middle school- 20 years  
> Jack Manifold- Student in middle school (Grade 6)- 11 years  
> Charlie Slimecicle- Student in middle school (Grade 6)- 11 years


End file.
